


Where's Wally?

by SomeStoryWriter



Series: Jiheishou - Autistic!Yuuri One Shots [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Katsuki Yuuri, Challenges, Hidden Talents, M/M, One Shot Collection, Superpowers, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Where's Waldo - Freeform, where's wally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeStoryWriter/pseuds/SomeStoryWriter
Summary: The skaters are challenged to a competition of finding Wally fastest. Yuuri surprises everyone. "I see everything. It's a superpower."





	Where's Wally?

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who don't know what Where's Wally (USA: Where's Waldo) is: the goal is to find one figure, Wally, among a whole bunch of people. Over time, more and more characters were added. Look it up on Google Images and you'll have quite a good idea of what it looks like.

"There he is!" Viktor pointed at a little guy, hidden among all the other drawn figures. "That's the last one! What's my time?"

Yuri stopped the stopwatch. "Ten minutes and fifteen seconds. You broke the record."

"Yes!" He turned towards the camera. "Then all that's left for me to do, is to nominate Yuuri next. Let's see if you can break this record as well, love."

"Yuck." Yuri stopped filming and handed the phone to Viktor, who added a few tags before posting the video.

The front door opened and closed. " _Tadaima_."

"Yuuri! Perfect timing!" Viktor held up the picture book. "It's your turn!"

"Who challenged me?"

"I did. And I broke the record."

"The person who came up with this must really hate us," Yuri grumbled. "Who thinks to themselves, 'Hey, let's challenge some medal-winning figure skaters to find a shitty figure among other shitty figures?'"

"I used to be pretty good at this as a kid," Yuuri said, sitting down at the table. He handed Viktor his phone for filming.

"Ten charts. Ten Wallys. Are you ready?" Yuri held up the stopwatch.

Yuuri nodded, and the 'beep' told him to start. He took a moment to memorize the image he'd be looking for and opened the book. The first chart appeared, and he spotted Wally within half a minute. Second chart. Only ten seconds. Third chart. Fifteen seconds.

"Yuuri, how?" Viktor marveled.

"Told you I'm good at this. Ah, look! And... there!" The next one took longer to find, a whole minute. After that, he picked up his pace again. "There's Wally! And there's his girlfriend!"

"We're not looking for the girlfriend," Yuri said.

"I know, but I saw her. Anyway... There's Wally! And... there!"

"One more to go, sweetheart."

" _Anou_... _Chotto_... Ah! Found him!"

Yuri pressed a button, stopping the timer.

"What's my time?"

"I don't want to say it."

"Come on," Viktor whined.

"Three minutes and thirty-seven seconds."

"Wow, Yuuri, you broke the record!"

"I guess I did! I nominate Phichit next. Bye!"

Viktor stopped the recording. There was a silence.

"Alien," Yuri said.

"Genius," Viktor opposed. "How did you do that so quickly? Especially the one on the beach."

"Beach?" Yuuri opened the book again. "Oh, hey, they're on a beach."

"How did you not see that?"

"I see details first, the whole picture later."

"Like I said, an alien," Yuri muttered.

"An alien who just broke the record," Yuuri countered.

"Whatever. I'm out of here. Viktor, you said you'd drive me to the station."

"Sure. Are you coming too, love?"

Yuuri nodded and pulled on his coat. They headed out and Yuri got into the back of the car, Viktor and Yuuri in the front. "So, you've broken my record again, huh?" Viktor said, starting the engine. "Seems to be a habit these days."

"Better get used to it," Yuuri said.

"Is that a threat?"

"Perhaps. Or maybe it's a promise."

"Mm... I'm keeping you to that." He smiled and laced his fingers through Yuuri's.

"Gross," it sounded from behind.

"My mom once got me a Where's Wally book," Yuuri said. "It was supposed to keep me busy for at least an hour, but I was finished within ten minutes."

"You sure saw them quickly."

"I see everything. It's a superpower."

"Then how come you never drive?" Yuri asked. "Sounds like you'd do a great job."

"Actually, it's a bit hard to focus on the road when I get distracted by every bird flying across the sky. It's safer if Viktor drives and I control the radio."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," Viktor said, squeezing his hand. "You could be a superhero, in a manga or something. At day, Yuuri-kun. At night, Super Katsudon."

Yuuri laughed. "With you and Makkachin as my sidekicks?"

"Definitely."

* * *

Viktor parked the car and they accompanied Yuri into the station. As they headed for the right platform, a train arrived, pouring a crowd of people in their direction. Yuuri tried to stay close to Viktor, but then someone cut in between them, and another one, and another, until he had lost sight. With people moving all around him and the noise intensifying, he found himself at a loss for what to do. Was there an exit? A quick way out? If he ran away now, would he be able to find Viktor back?

Focus, he thought. Find some structure in this mess. With his hands covering his ears, he climbed onto a bench and looked around him. He took a few seconds to picture some characteristic elements about Viktor's appearance. And then he started looking.

Five seconds. That's how long it took him to find Viktor in the crowd. He was with Yuri, looking around him while the train doors opened. He said his goodbyes and after Yuri got in, he started moving across the platform, searching, not knowing he'd already been found. Yuuri smiled to himself and rang Viktor's phone.

"Yuuri, where are you?"

"Stay right where you are. Don't move. I'm coming towards you."

"Okay, then."

Yuuri climbed off the bench and walked over to Viktor, who was looking in the opposite direction. A light tap on his shoulder did the trick. "Hey."

"Yuuri!" Viktor threw his arms around him. "My Super Katsudon came to my rescue after all."

Yuuri laughed. "Am I a superhero yet?"

"A real one."

They headed for the exit, hand in hand so they wouldn't lose each other again. Once back in the car, Viktor checked his phone. "Phichit's done the challenge as well. He's the last one. Let's see... Ah, you won! Yuuri, you won the Where's Wally challenge!"

Yuuri checked his phone as well. Yuri had already posted a reaction: _Alien_.

 _Superhero_ , Viktor responded.

_Alien_

_Superhero!_

_Alien!_

_Superhero!_

_Yuuri, congratulations!_ Phichit commented, followed by Chris and others.

"This," Viktor said, "does give me the certainty that if we lose each other, you'll be able to find me in no time. Faster than Wally."

"That's because you're more important to find than Wally."

Viktor smiled and kissed him. They drove home, stopping at the supermarket for ingredients for katsudon. Yuuri had won, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Something unclear? More information wanted/needed? Something you'd like me to write? Don't hesitate to leave a message!
> 
> Have a beautiful day!


End file.
